Or Had They...?
by Rosie Scrivello DDS
Summary: 8/27/02 - Added Chapter 8 ... haha look I'm becoming almost efficient!
1. Chapter 1 - Superheroes

Or Had They...? Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I'm trying something completely different, starting with this installment. The entire story will be chaptered. This is chapter 1, then chapter 2... but it's still "Or Had They...?" I am going to do this with the other two as well. Tell me if you like the way this one goes... and then I'll do the other ones if you like it. ...also, if you haven't read the other two in a while, or at all, I would suggest doing so... others chapters would probably make more sense.  
  
  
  
He trudged through the streets, thin jacket barely keeping him warm. He could hear the familiar words echoing in his mind.  
  
...I've done a lot...  
  
Oh yes, he had done a lot. Quite a lot - more than he had intended. A gust of colder wind blew his hair every which way.  
  
...God knows I've tried...  
  
He paused for a moment, standing the middle of the sidewalk, others brushing past him, not caring or noticing the man standing there.  
  
...To find the truth...  
  
Memories flickered through his mind. It happened so recently, but seemed so far away. All the events of 'that night' were blended together into one final moment.  
  
...I've even lied...  
  
Truth meant nothing in this world. Truth showed your emotions... your weakness. Truth showed that you were weak. So he lied to everyone. He lied to himself... he lied to her.  
  
...But all I know...  
  
Knowledge... you didn't need that either. Truth and knowledge - supposed good traits to have, but worthless when thrown out into the real world. And this was apparently the real world. He turned a corner, only then realizing he had continued walking. The words pounded harder into his mind, imprinting themselves there.  
  
...is down inside...  
  
Words weren't supposed to mean this much. Words were just letters strung together for means of communication.  
  
His apartment home was approaching. Smiling at a sign of comfort, he almost jogged to get to it. But then he remembered... that awful fight they had had. That's why he was walking in the bitter cold. But fights couldn't go on forever, could they?  
  
Approaching the home, he squinted.  
  
"Oh my god..." this thoughts raced as the last lyrics played out in his mind.  
  
...I'm bleeding...  
  
The silver blood was painted across the door... it was her blood. Silver blood was rare, about one in 100 Transylvanians inherited silver blood. Riff-Raff ran to the house that he and his sister had shared since both parents had left them one night...  
  
Magenta's blood was on the door, painted in a perfect lighting bolt. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Your First Day Out

Or Had They...? Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Getting the first couple chapters up to see what happens. Yes? No? Some Whose Line is it Anyway? references as well.  
  
Tim silently took off the remaining lipstick, and learned the hard way that glitter didn't come out as easily as he had thought.  
  
Come out. He paused at the thought of the two words - was he gay? He had never had a girlfriend before... and really much interest in girls. All the guys teased him because he never had a date.  
  
But things like this don't happen in Denton. Denton was the perfect town from a TV show. Everyone here was 'good' - men liked women and women liked men. He didn't know anyone who was gay, or a lesbian, or even questioning... it just didn't happen around here.  
  
He signed, now thoroughly confused.  
  
"He isn't YOUR son anyway - he's FRANK's son!" his mother screamed at his father from upstairs as he leaned down to get the nail polish remover.  
  
He paused. "Frank's son?" he thought aloud to himself as his eyes darted around the room. They didn't know anybody named Frank. His mother was a good person... she didn't sleep around... did she?  
  
He was 15, so his parents have had to be married longer than that... was the Janet Weiss (Majors) he called his mother once really a... slut?  
  
Tim almost laughed - Janet Weiss. Slut. The words almost clicked together. Shaking his head, returning to profound confusion. He placed his head in his hands and leaned on the edge of the sink.  
  
The door slammed - and he knew his father had left.  
  
Looking at himself, he realised he really didn't look anything like either of his parents. He smiled at himself in the mirror. His smile really didn't look like Janet or Brad... he looked... almost feminine. Like he belonged in makeup.  
  
Tim decided to test something out. He thought of the most popular and beautiful girl in his school. They were kind of friendly to each other, said hi, how're you, and all the small talk causalities. He liked her - she was really nice to him... but nothing happened.  
  
Okay, so maybe she just wasn't the one.  
  
But then his thoughts reverted to his friend Ryan... he had short, dirty blonde hair, tall for his age, and sexy in a cute way, according to all the girls. He closed his eyes and thought of Ryan... the time at this sleepover where they could not stop laughing about his cat, something hilariously funny.  
  
When he came out of his reverie, he realised his pants had grown a bit too tight. Looking down at himself, he blushed. Then paled drastically.  
  
***  
  
"Mom, I have something to say," Tim stood timidy in front of his mom, who was standing in front of her mirror.  
  
"Yes, Fr-" she blinked, "Tim?"  
  
Again with the Frank name. He stopped thinking about that in a feeble attempt to regain his courage.  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
"Oh, Timmy...." She pulled him into a tight hug, "I knew you would be..."  
  
Tim hugged her back, confused, but then pulled away. "And who's... Frank?"  
  
Janet shifted uncomfortably. "Frank is... well, let me tell you a story," she sat down on the bed and motioned for Tim to sit next to her.  
  
"15 years ago, just about, your father and I attended Ralph and Betty's wedding..." 


	3. Chapter 3 - Let the Sun and Light Come S...

Or Had They...? Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I had a bit of trouble writing this because I didn't know where to go... oh well. You'll live. Yet another Whose Line is it Anyway (WLiiA) reference. Get used to it.  
  
  
  
Riff, with his hands shaking, flung the door and ran into the old apartment they shared.  
  
They.  
  
Their father, Aloysius, had left one night and never came home - the reason still unknown to him and his sister. Dijana, their mother, was so distraught after the disappearance of her husband, she took to 'decadence'. Riff and Magenta soon learned the meaning of her decadence. Their master Frank's definition was quite different. (I'm obsessed with drug slang, decadence is a designer drug, methylenedioxymethamphetamine, or MDMA).  
  
Now, it was their cosy apartment that they went home to for the equivalent of an Earthen 'weekend' once a 'month'. It wasn't much - just a kitchen, bedroom, washroom, and another small, random room used for an office of sorts. Nevertheless, it was home.  
  
Once he saw her sitting on the chair, he knew that it wasn't her blood. Couldn't be. A mocherie… fake. Yes, that was it, fake. His most beautiful sister was simply enjoying her freedom.  
  
"Magenta?" (okay, he really said Magenter. ;) I'm in a silly mood.) He took a few steps forward.  
  
No response.  
  
"Magenta Kul-" He started upon their last name, a name which she hated… a name disgraced on Transsexual.  
  
She didn't move. At all.  
  
He walked all the way up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, a signal which they used over the years. She even sometimes responded while sleeping.  
  
When he touched her, an empty coldness spread into his hand. Not the warm, luscious skin he was used to. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Kultasinore."  
  
Last time he had even spoke that, she through a fit, and did not speak to him for many weeks. She continually ignored him in the castle, and spent the nights in another bedroom. Magenta later admitted to being so mad, she actually bunked with Frank a few nights.  
  
With no repose at their name, concern washed over him. Then he looked at the scene. He actually looked at it.  
  
Riff-Raff now only realised she wore no clothes. Her skin was paler than usual, her face din and expressionless. Peering down at her full body - he realised where the blood came from.  
  
Again, another lighting bolt - the symbol of the royal crown. Carefully sliced above her heart. The cut was so small, it was barely visible, but you could see drops of silver seeping out.  
  
Carved more crudely on the table, words that only few individuals muttered.  
  
He remembered, not a very long time before Frank went down to Earth, but a while before, they had taken up the Earthen girl, Maureen - now Fiametta- Valda Furter, adopted royal daughter and sister to Frank, part of the Upper Council, and even quite well known. The night before they landed in Denton, they went to another part of the 'United States'. There, they picked up Patricia, now Charna Aisling Furter.  
  
What surprised Riff the most is that they knew about the River of Night's Dreaming and their rebellion against the Queen. How they did, he would never know. But he didn't like them at all. It wasn't a deep hatred like he felt for Frank, but more of an eerie mistrust. They were, for the Queen, and called themselves The Ocean of Day's Nightmare - contradictory to his group of followers.  
  
THE OCEAN OF DAY'S NIGHTMARE.  
  
Carved into the table. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Where the Motorcyclist Came ...

Or Had They...? Chapter 4  
  
A/N: You tolerate me! You really really tolerate me! (--Colin Mocherie) I know what's going to happen in the long run... but this chapter has been giving me trouble. Let's see what happens as I put on my play list of various songs that involve death. Why kill time when you can kill yourself! (--Cabaret Voltaire) Oh and unless you tapped into me and Sara's (ShadowsLost) phone conversation today, you might not get the bagel part...  
  
Fiametta arose from her desk and rubbed her neck. She shook her hands out, trying to 'unfreeze' them from the position of writing. She dropped her Earthen pen on the small stack of papers. She collapsed back into the black cushioned chair and stretched her body out.  
  
So far, the songs had been carefully written out and laid in neat piles. Fia was never terribly organised on Earth, only with her papers from life in high school. Although, it really depended on what she was organising. This was considered the utmost important thing now in her life.  
  
Standing up again, she picked up "The Sword of Damocles" papers and laid it next to the papers that said "The Creation". The events of that late November were slowly coming together.  
  
With her black heel, she pushed the papers into a neater pile and sat down on her velvet covered back. The velvet felt soft against her bare thighs and she lay down on the bed.  
  
"Frank must not die in vain..." she gazed up at the canopy over the bed with a blank stare - one mission on her mind.  
  
Some of the songs and general ideas had been sent down to England already... "I'm Going Home" was the first one.  
  
Rolling over and pushing herself farther up on the bed, she looked at pen and the blank paper. She was too comfortable to get up, but the story called her in more. That's what she needed to accomplish. Frank's amazing story... one to entice you in farther.  
  
The monitor by the door started beeping and then a picture of Charna's excited smile came up on the screen.  
  
"You'll never believe what I found! I'll be there soon!"  
  
The royal castle where they lived was big enough to find something somewhere, and then tell someone you'll be there soon to show it to them. Maybe just a couple Earth minutes really, but still quite big.  
  
Fiametta watched the monitor go black again. She didn't recognise the background of the room where Charna could be, but she knew she'd be around soon.  
  
Reluctantly getting up, she walked over to the monitor, carefully stepping over one night in her brother's life. Pulling the red lever, she checked several stairwells, chambers and random rooms, looking for inspiration.  
  
"Oh Brad, how could you..." was the first thing that popped into her mind. It was hard not to remember that. She smiled and clomped back to her beck. Curling up and laying her curly hair on the pillow, Fia took a moment to remember Frank.  
  
She ran her hands down her new steel gray corset ... remembering the feel of his corset pressed up against her.  
  
**  
  
She moaned as he placed delicious kisses on her. Nobody or nothing else could set her on fire like he did. Reaching around his back, she pulled the string open, untying the corset. Placing her hands on his waist, she flipped him over in a swift movement and threw his corset off. Smiling, she untied hers and threw it off onto the floor.  
  
**  
  
Delicately placing her hands upon her breasts, she ran them down her body, quickly sitting up as she heard the door open. Shaking her head out of her daze, she looked up to see Charna smiling insanely wide holding a picture.  
  
"LOOK!!! IT'S A PICTURE OF A BAGEL!!" Charna burst into fits of laughter as she gleefully waved the picture about before shoving it into Fiametta's face.  
  
"Remember, when we were... like... younger... on Earth," she caught her breath between words and laughter, "and I took a picture of the bagel... and we were trying to figure out how to behead it!!!!!!!" She almost fell over in fits of laughter as Fiametta blankly stared forward.  
  
Then burst into tears.  
  
Her black mascara streamed down her face along with her bloody tears - the differences in Earth and Transsexual made Earthlings cry blood - and she grabbed Charna's hands. "Frank must not die in vain." 


	5. Chapter 5 - You Mean He... Uh huh

Or Had They...? Chapter 5  
  
A/N: HA! No more writer's block! I just listened to about an hour of various Whose Line clips... and then gathered myself up from hysterical fits of laughter and watched my 3-hour tape of Whose Line episodes. ;) I have noooooo life whatsoever. Anyway. I had to post this because a certain SOMEONE (*cough* SARA *cough*) was about to rip my throat open if I didn't. No other ways to say I love you.  
  
Tim lay on his head, rather confused. Today was Sunday - school tomorrow. He wasn't quite sure how he could face Ryan, or even the rest of his friends. It's true they didn't know about him, but it was the fact that he was out and nothing could ever be the same through his eyes.  
  
Rolling over, he wondered if telling his mom on a spur of the moment decision was a smart idea - but she seemed to have expected it. The more he thought about it, the more he thought about Frank and the weird story she told to him. Aliens from another galaxy.  
  
But she was serious.  
  
He got up and walked into his mother's room again. She had the pearls clutched tightly in her hand. Her cheeks were moist with tears and her hair was frazzled. He sat on the edge of the bed, and wondered what memories could be playing through her mind.  
  
Looking around, he realised for the first time that his dad was gone. Coming back, well, he wasn't too sure. He was Frank's son. Maybe being gay was his destiny. Frank was a transvestite.  
  
My mother was a slut and my father/other mother was a transvestite. What a lovely family tree.  
  
Standing up and walking out of the room, he grabbed a bottle of red nail polish. He walked downstairs and began to paint his nails - slowly and carefully.  
  
Tim found it was easier than he thought it would be, and the red complimented his skin tone. And he had no intention of taking it off.  
  
Leaning back in the chair, letting his right hand dry, he suddenly had urge to meet Frank. To know why, how, what. So many unanswered questions that he fears Janet couldn't answer. Or that she wouldn't want to answer.  
  
He started on his left hand when he heard the door open once more. It slammed shut and there was a moment of silence before he saw his father walk into the kitchen. He froze with the brush right above his nail.  
  
Brad closed his eyes and sighed. Turning on his heel, he walked out again; Janet walked down the steps only to see the door slam shut once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
*This fic was brought to the new hit game show, Lick My Stiles!, the host, LSD, and her good claim-licking friend, PM* 


	6. Chapter 6 - Say Goodbye To All Of This

Or Had They.? Chapter 6  
  
We`ll just SAy that a ceRtAin someone would not SHUT UP about it until I wrote it!!! She will remAin anonymous because of all the hoRrible rAnting I had to endure. And yes, I have distanced greatly from the writing scene. BUT I AM STILL HERE!! I have been reading fics daily so I am still around and about. I`ve been lost for inspiration and what I have I have writer`s block for or I cannot place into words. But I should have a parody of a Goo Goo Dolls song up, maybe another Rocky parody, more of Or Had They.?, a RENT fic and probably others. My e-mail is slavegrl@optonline.net and feel free to contact me! And I just realised this doesn`t work with "Night night, it's time for bye byes." but this is my take on a little lead in to some ROTOQ.  
  
Riff just stood there, it hadn't registered in his mind that his sister was dead. He pulled up another wooden chair and sat staring at her. She didn't move, didn't blink, didn't turn her head and smile at him. He looked on the floor for a towel, wondering if she had gotten out of the shower, but her hair was dry. No towel, no watery footprints. He sat hunched over in his chair, pondering the situation. It was so unlike his sister to remain in such a deep sleep. He took her arm and gently clasped her fingers in his, half expecting her to wake up and turn to him, smiling her beautiful smile. But nothing happened. He stood up and shook her shoulder gently, trying to arouse her from such a deep sleep. Riff still couldn't believe she was sleeping. Magenta was usually such a light sleeper like himself. Maybe she had had a long day? No, they were off these two days. Or maybe she had been out doing things all day and was extremely tired from that. But no, this didn't feel like tired. This felt cold and unforgiving. His hand glided smoothly over her breasts, such territory he knew so well. She did not stir at all. His confusion puzzled him. Leaning back in the chair, he stared long and hard at her, wondering what to do next. Should he wait until she awoke? Or continued about his daily business? Riff finally decided to bring her upstairs and clothe her. As he lay her down in their small, but cozy, bed. He looked at her closed eyes, wondering if they would ever open again for him. Her skin still felt clammy and not natural at all. He remembered this feeling once, but he couldn't remember when. It felt strangely familiar. Something was horribly wrong about the situation, he got a horrendous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something about his situation was hauntingly familiar. Cold skin, no response, bad atmosphere. He remembered this feeling of remorse, but from where? Shaking his head, tsk-tsking at Magenta, he ran a spindly hand through his corn silk blonde hair, or what was left of it. Something was really quite wrong with this situation - but what? It suddenly all struck Riff-Raff. He now knew where he knew this awful feeling from. A wave a nausea swept over him as he leaned against the wall, face paler than it normally was. He didn't know why it had taken him this long to realise, but it was a concept that was still unfamiliar to him. Earth and it's customs was still a very new and distant thing. He had only recently learned about them. For most of his life growing up, Earth was elusive and only royalty went there, much less learned about it. He stood up straight and peered into the bedroom, looking at Magenta's body. An involuntary shudder convulsed his body and he had to control himself from falling over. Death was still a new concept to Riff-Raff. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Apprehension

Or Had They.? Chapter 7  
  
Whoa! How badly did Ch. 6 suck?? It's 3:41am and after a night of talking about John Rzeznik's dick (I am so not joking about that) it`s hard to concentrate!! I promise I write better, just not in this situation!!!!! So bare with me through the crappy chapters and the story will get better.  
  
Charna quickly undid the clasps on her heels with ease. Slipping them off silently, she placed them next to her. Before standing up, she grabbed a stack of papers. Fiametta and herself had been writing the story of that night together. Each painstaking detail, as well as their blood, sweat and tears was put into it. Everything had to be perfect, or else it wouldn't be Frank. Frank was the epitome of perfect in their eyes; and lots of other's eyes. The transit crystal had many uses for transporting things to other planets and galaxies. Earth was usually its material's destination so it did not take up too much energy. But she could not risk getting caught. Frank's whole death had been a shock to the people who had found out and still very hush-hush. The Upper Council had known, since they had been there when Riff and Magenta had 'officially' announced it. She stood in the doorway and listened to the silence. Fiametta's breathing was barely heard in the background as the air hung thick and heavy. This was the moment of truth for her. The two sisters had already had proof that the papers were going through. It was hard to fathom for anyone, someone's life story was traveling through space at how many miles per hour. She took a sharp breath in and took that defying step into the hallway, and then many more down the hallway. This was it, she was defying everything - life even. Her breath became quick and jagged as she maneuvered herself deftly through the castle, avoiding anyone and everyone. Riff had enforced new laws, especially to the sisters and lovers of the late Frank-N-Furter. If she was caught out of her room this late, especially with the papers she carried, it would be certain death. She descended the steps into the basement and to the transit crystal. She was safe unless someone came downstairs. If anyone did. The crystal glowed as she stepped up to it. Taking one last look around, she knew this was it. 


	8. Chapter 8 - With A Purpose

Or Had They.? Chapter 8  
  
A/N: I am currently experiencing a bad case of writer's block. :) Bare with me.I'm having a creative streak with clothing design and choreographing strip teases (I'm not kidding either, I found a really good Goo Goo Dolls song for it), not writing. So. deal. ^^;;;; AAAAND by the way, I used the Broadway script for the script part because I'm just too damn lazy to go turn on the video ;) And it was probably closer to that because it was live then too soooo yeah.  
  
England, 1973  
  
Janet sat alone at the table, staring blankly ahead, sipping coffee. Tim was 20 and she was. well, she wasn't getting any younger. Brad had left her that one afternoon and never returned. Where he was. it was no concern of hers. Or Tim's for that matter.  
  
She knew she had told Tim some things about that night, but just a very brief overview about a large castle and someone who taught her how to live. She didn't mention aliens, and only briefly touched upon Frank, completely leaving out the transvestite part.  
  
Tim was old enough now, and she decided that it was time he knew what actually happened. She started to get up but realised he was still at the theatre. He had tried out for a musical or something like that, she had never really bothered to ask anything about it. New-age something or other. What she did know what that when he returned she would find out if he was cast.  
  
Janet heard the door come crashing open and a loud, nearly incoherent yell of "I'M A PHANTOM!" Tim came barreling into the kitchen with a smile glued to his face. A moment flashed in Janet's mind. Tim ended up looking more like Frank than she had anticipated. His short but curly black hair bounced as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh honey, that's wonderful!" Janet got up and hugged her son tightly as she could his arms hug back. The embrace broke after a few moments as Tim proudly handed her the script.  
  
It was plain white, with black bold faced type on the front. Fresh and new though. "Tim Weiss - Phantom" was written in the top right corner. Janet's eyes journeyed further down the front page.  
  
Her blood ran cold when she saw the title. Janet almost dropped it as the colour drained from her face and a million more memories flooded back into her mind. Steadying herself on the chair, she took a sharp breath, holding back a flood of uncried tears.  
  
Opening it hastily to a random page, her eyes grazed what it contained.  
  
FRANK N FURTER: You know this earthling . this person?  
  
BRAD: Yes I do, he was an old friend of mine.  
  
FRANK N FURTER: I see, so this simply wasn't a chance meeting? You came here. with a purpose!  
  
BRAD: That's not true. my car broke down I told you that!  
  
Janet's breath sped up as the realization set it. She flipped to a few pages before.  
  
[TOUCHA TOUCHA TOUCHA TOUCH ME] JANET I WAS FEELING DONE IN COULDN'T WIN I'D ONLY EVER KISSED BEFORE I THOUGHT THERE'S NO USE GETTING INTO HEAVY PETTYING IT ONLY LEADS TO TROUBLE AND SEAT WETTING  
  
Janet's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she remembered that time a little too well. Somewhere in the background, she heard Tim mention how ironic it was that there was a Janet Weiss and a Frank in there too.  
  
Closing her eyes and breathing in, she sat down calmly. Maybe if she opened her eyes again it would only be another nightmare. Placing the script in front of her, she opened her eyes only to see the four bolded words stare right back at her.  
  
THE ROCKY HORROR SHOW 


End file.
